1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flex-rigid wiring board structured with a rigid wiring board and a flexible wiring board, and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-5134, a flexible wiring board is described whose length is extended by making a cut. Such a flexible wiring board is formed with a flexible base material and a wiring pattern formed on the flexible base material. Here, the flexible base material has a cut in the area where the wiring pattern is not formed, and by folding from the tip of the cut, the flexible wiring board is extended to be longer than it was before folding. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.